1. Field
The present invention relates to an optical image stabilizer and a method for manufacturing the same; and, more particularly, to an optical image stabilizer for driving an image sensor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a recent mobile communication terminal tends to be equipped with a camera device. In particular, such mobile communication terminals are frequently used when users on move photograph desired images. Therefore, in order to obtain a high-quality image, mobile communication terminals have been required to include an image stabilizer for correcting an image blurred due to hand's shake.
In particular, as a camera device is provided with an image stabilizer, it is possible to obtain a clear image even in environments (e.g. in dark room or at nighttime) where shutter's speed is low owing to light's lack.
An Optical Image Stabilizer (OIS) of various image stabilizers provides a correction function to prevent an image on an image sensor from being shaken by a change in a location of an optical lens or an image sensor, even if trembling occurs at photographing.
Herein, as an image stabilizer for moving an optical lens requires an enough space to accommodate a drive unit for driving the optical lens, the image stabilizer has a limitation to be incorporated into a mobile communication terminal with an insufficient space. On the other hand, an image stabilizer for moving an image sensor requires a relatively smaller mounting-space over the image stabilizer for moving the optical lens.
Thus, in order to be applicable to a mobile communication terminal, various technologies have been developed to implement an image stabilizer which can move an image sensor. However, there still exist many difficulties to satisfy limited drive displacement and restricted space of an image sensor.